The present invention relates to novel appliances with multiple modes of operation.
The above-identified related applications teach new and novel appliances capable of carrying out different ones of multiple functions. A function is called up by choosing the appropriate, user-selectable mode. Examples of the operating modes which different ones of the subject appliances have and the function of the appliance in each of these modes appear below.
Appliances of the character described above with Internet capabilities are disclosed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/046,947. In the INTERNET mode of operations a user can log onto and browse the Internet and send and receive e-mail messages.
Disclosed herein are certain new and novel appliances which have all five of the operating modes identified above. One or modes may be disabled to best fulfill the requirements of a particular market or other purposes.
In the INTERNET mode of operation, commands can be inputted to a integrated unit component of the module from a keyboard as well as from a remote control or onboard controls of the appliances disclosed herein. This has a number of advantages. For example, an e-mail message can be composed by typing characters on the keyboard instead of selecting the characters with an arrow and then clicking on the character, the approach employed in using a remote control as disclosed in the ""947 application.
Another feature of the novel appliances disclosed herein is that links appearing on a web site page such as those disclosed in the ""947 application can be selected by activating a remote control button or a number key on a keyboard. This simplifies Internet browsing which, in the appliances disclosed in the ""947 application, require the user to move a cursor to the related link and click on the link.
Yet another significant advantage of the appliances disclosed herein is that transitions from one operating mode to another can be made almost instantaneously. This eliminates the distraction and frustration which a slower transition would cause.
Still another advantage of the appliance disclosed herein is that a user is returned to the point where operation in a mode is when the user exits from and then returns to a mode. This is particularly advantageous when the user would otherwise have to perform a number of steps to return to the first mode.
The objects, advantages, and important features of the present invention will be apparent to the reader from the foregoing and the appended claims and as the ensuing detailed description and discussion proceeds in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.